Different types of methods and apparatus have been utilized for aligning machines having rotating shafts with flexible couplings connecting the rotating shafts. These prior art apparatus and methods have numerous disadvantages and have been unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved shaft alignment apparatus and method.